


After Effects

by Adrienne_Nastz



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrienne_Nastz/pseuds/Adrienne_Nastz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lo Spettro osservò il suo allievo con la coda dell'occhio, incuriosito da quell'atteggiamento. Solitamente erano due lupi solitari, se non fosse stato per quell'assegnazione avrebbero continuato a lavorare singolarmente... ma Nihlus non aveva mai dato problemi, anzi, aveva dato prova di potersi occupare tranquillamente della sua parte missione, senza intralciare il suo mentore in nessun modo. Era quello che aveva spinto Saren a spingere sulla sua candidatura a Spettro, ed era sempre per quello stesso motivo che, sotto sotto, aveva iniziato a trattare bene quel Turian molto più giovane di lui: Nihlus era indipendente.<br/>Il concetto di “bene” per Saren non rispecchiava nessuno standard qualitativo nella norma, logicamente. Diciamo che aveva trovato qualcosa che gli importava, ma relativamente..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Effects

Pairing: Saren/Nihlus  
Parola chiave: Aftereffects

1)

L'estrazione era stata abbastanza traumatica, i due avevano appena completato con successo una delle missioni più difficili della loro carriera, eppure di soddisfazione non c'era nemmeno una briciola. C'era una stanchezza atavica, invece, di quelle che ti assalgono quando l'adrenalina scema e risucchia la tensione.  
Nihlus sollevò appena la testa, sentendo che l'unica cosa che sarebbe riuscito a fare, in quel momento, sarebbe stata dormire. Dormire per ventiquattr'ore filate, senza rimorsi.  
-Dimmi che quella che stai leggendo non è la mia valutazione finale- biascicò, diretto al suo mentore, il Turian che sedeva alla sua destra. Quello non rispose, preferendo continuare a sfogliare un datapad tirato fuori da chissà dove. Saren non si muoveva di un millimetro, dimostrando molta più stanchezza di quanta non ne avesse prevista, perché lui era capace di calcolare anche quella, a detta del suo allievo.  
-Okay, è la mia valutazione finale- affermò Nihlus, aggrappandosi alle cinghie di sicurezza che si intrecciavano sul davanti. Saren diede un lungo sbuffo seccato dal naso, senza nemmeno voltarsi -No, non è la tua valutazione finale.-  
-“E se lo fosse non me lo diresti”...- lo scimmiottò l'altro Turian, roteando lo sguardo -L'ho capito-   
Lo Spettro osservò il suo allievo con la coda dell'occhio, incuriosito da quell'atteggiamento. Solitamente erano due lupi solitari, se non fosse stato per quell'assegnazione avrebbero continuato a lavorare singolarmente... ma Nihlus non aveva mai dato problemi, anzi, aveva dato prova di potersi occupare tranquillamente della sua parte missione, senza intralciare il suo mentore in nessun modo. Era quello che aveva spinto Saren a spingere sulla sua candidatura a Spettro, ed era sempre per quello stesso motivo che, sotto sotto, aveva iniziato a trattare bene quel Turian molto più giovane di lui: Nihlus era indipendente.  
Il concetto di “bene” per Saren non rispecchiava nessuno standard qualitativo nella norma, logicamente. Diciamo che aveva trovato qualcosa che gli importava, ma relativamente...   
-Ho davvero bisogno di un thé- borbottò Nihlus, distraendo definitivamente lo Spettro dalla sua lettura -Come fai ad essere così tranquillo?-  
-Sono dotato di super poteri, come ogni Spettro- rispose tranquillamente l'altro, senza scomporsi. Nihlus inclinò la testa, stringendo appena le narici.  
-Era uno scherzo, intendevo distrarti.- spiegò Saren, voltando direttamente la testa verso di lui -Sei poco elastico, devi migliorare questa...-  
-No, aspetta... allora anche tu sei stanco!- eruppe Nihlus, aprendo le braccia -Perché non attivo mai il registratore quando serve?-  
-Perché semmai mi registrassi, poi dovrei inevitabilmente ucciderti.- fu la replica, seguita da uno sguardo profondamente serio -E questo non è uno scherzo.-  
Nihlus scosse la testa, ridacchiando -Ecco il Saren che conosco-  
Lo Spettro strinse le palpebre, chinando la testa per poter guardare il suo allievo di sottecchi. Si fissarono quanto bastava per far crollare Nihlus, che scambiò il proprio divertimento con uno sguardo annoiato, adatto per quel loro rapporto strettamente professionale.  
-Siamo decisamente incompatibili- ammise, tra sé e sé.  
-Sei giovane, hai idee valide, non ti preoccupare, mi interessi abbastanza da... stimarti-  
-Con la stima non si esce a bere qualcosa- commentò Nihlus, abbandonandosi sulle cinghie protettive -Ma va bene così, la missione è andata fin troppo bene...-  
-Ti stai lamentando?-   
-Sono esausto, Signore- si spiegò il più giovane, appoggiando il dorso sulla dura superficie della paratia del mezzo che li ospitava. Saren, però, continuava a fissarlo, immobile come una statua.   
-Anche questa mi pare una lamentela- fece, impassibile.  
-No, era una constatazione- replicò Nihlus, sistemandosi meglio sul seggiolino -Una pura e semplice constatazione...- aggiunse, sbadigliando.  
-Sei sulla difensiva, Nihlus. Qualcosa non va?-  
Il soggetto si voltò appena, arricciando il naso -Non funziona più da anni, questo tuo giochino...-  
Saren fece vibrare appena le mandibole, spostando finalmente lo sguardo -Ottimo, ho qualcosa sul quale riflettere durante il viaggio di ritorno...- mormorò, riprendendo la lettura da dov'era rimasto.  
Lui era fatto così, e nessuno mai ci si sarebbe abituato. Era inquietante, solitario, opportunista... ma a Nihlus poco importava, perché sapeva di aver davanti un professionista, completamente devoto ai suoi progetti, al Consiglio e alle missioni che andava a svolgere.  
Non sapeva però che Saren lo considerava ancora un debole, una persona fin troppo attaccata ai sentimenti per potersi concentrare sul suo dovere. Aveva riflettuto a lungo, prima di prenderlo sotto la sua ala, ma non se n'era mai pentito... forse sarebbe entrato più avanti nell'età adulta, o probabilmente erano solo diversi. Prese un respiro profondo, mentre scorreva l'indice su una riga che aveva riletto ormai tre volte senza memorizzarla... era stanco anche lui, ma doveva comunque restare concentrato.   
Sollevò la testa di scatto, mentre qualcosa scozzava sulla sua spalla sinistra. In un'altra occasione, se ne sarebbe di sicuro accorto, ma quella missione l'aveva sfiancato oltre ogni limite. Spostò la testa, inclinandola in avanti, mentre Nihlus schioccava la lingua sul palato, in preda ad un sonno necessario.  
Serrò la mascella, Saren, allargando man mano lo sguardo per scoccargli un'occhiata talmente truce da spaventarsi lui stesso. Spaventarsi? Oh, se era stanco...  
Tecnicamente, sarebbe bastato spostarsi lievemente sulla destra, o scalare di posto. Beh, ci provò. Si scansò lievemente, causando non solo un rantolo di disappunto da parte di Nihlus, ma anche un crollo poco tattico che lo intrappolò tra le cinghie di sicurezza e un braccio dannatamente pesante.  
Lo Spettro stava trattenendo il fiato, spostando lo sguardo da una parte all'altra dell'abitacolo, realmente indispettito da quella situazione.  
Come se non bastasse, Nihlus si era profondamente addormentato, causandogli un improvviso senso di sonnolenza. No, doveva resistere, le palpebre non.dovevano.chiuders...  
Uno sbadiglio davvero profondo, poi la sua testa ciondolò in avanti un paio di volte, prima che gli occhi si chiudessero pesantemente sulla bozza di un bel sogno. Si strinse istintivamente nelle spalle, poi poggiò la testa sulla prima cosa che capitava, inspirando ed esalando un profumo conosciuto. Sapeva di terra, proveniente da un campo di battaglia del quale aveva avuto esperienza... eppure era nuovo, accattivante, qualcosa che a parole non si dovrebbe spiegare. Le immagini non c'erano, sostituite a forza da esperienze sensoriali... sentiva caldo, addirittura, un tepore gentile, che gli cingeva le spalle e lo sorreggeva sul petto, affinché non cadesse sul freddo pavimento del mezzo da sbarco. Poi si svegliò, e tutta quella situazione si trasformò in qualcosa di assurdamente imbarazzante... per lui, almeno.  
-Ahia...-  
Nihlus era sveglio, e sfogliava lo stesso datapad che prima Saren teneva fra le mani, uno sguardo decisamente divertito e le mandibole lievemente flesse verso l'esterno.  
Lo Spettro batté un paio di volte le palpebre, poi le spalancò direttamente, terrorizzato più per il fatto di essersi appoggiato sulla spalla del suo allievo che per il furto dell'oggetto. L'aveva ingannato, e tutto per poter dare un'occhiata alla sua valutazione.   
Dissimulare era l'unica opzione accettabile.  
-Trovato qualcosa di interessante?- chiese, ricomponendosi con tutta la calma possibile. Non cercò nemmeno di mascherare la sua voce da sonno, preferendo cercare di accentuare il più possibile la sua condizione. Nihlus ridacchiò -Sei poco credibile- lo canzonò -Smettila di fingere, era anche questo un modo per mettermi alla prova?-  
Aveva mangiato la foglia, fortunatamente, quindi Saren esalò un sospiro di sollievo, mascherandolo maldestramente -Te l'ho detto, non è la tua valutazione, l'unico modo per farti togliere dalla testa questo stress era permetterti di leggere il tutto.-  
-“Considerazioni sul Candidato”- recitò Nihlus, tenendo il datapad distante, le mani a formare un leggio improvvisato.  
-Una considerazione è un appunto, non una vera e propria valutazione- lo corresse lo Spettro, tornando composto -Potevi anche chiedermi di leggerlo, anziché fingere di addormentarti per sottrarmelo-  
-Ma se mi hai ostacolato anche nel sonno!-   
-Una tattica come un'altra-  
-Alla faccia della tattica-  
Una vocina nella testa di Saren continuava a ripetergli di porgergli la domanda topica, ma la sua controparte orgogliosa gli impediva di smascherarsi. Sapeva perfettamente come reagire, non era una situazione tanto diversa da quelle alle quali era abituato; se avesse esitato, o cambiato lievemente registro, di sicuro Nihlus se ne sarebbe accorto e avrebbe cambiato drasticamente opinione sul suo conto.  
-Bisogna tentare degli approcci diversi, in missione. Spesso fingersi inermi porta gli altri a comportarsi secondo quella che è la loro vera natura... tu, ad esempio, sei un imbroglione.-  
Il più giovane scosse la testa, restituendogli immediatamente il datapad -Per un attimo... oh, lascia perdere! Quanto manca all'arrivo?-  
-Concludi la frase, ragazzo- lo esortò lo Spettro, mutando d'espressione.  
Nihlus prese un respiro profondo, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia -Hai ragione, quando si abbassano le difese succedono cose strane...- ammise, infilando la testa fra le mani -Ecco un nuovo appunto che puoi scrivere su di me: ho preferito il datapad-  
-Hm- Saren diede un ringhio profondo, gutturale, raggiungendolo con un'occhiata perplessa -Ma hai letto solo il titolo- ipotizzò, cercando una scusa plausibile per quel suo stupido errore da novellino.  
Nihlus deglutì, rabbuiandosi improvvisamente -Quasi quasi, avrei preferito che mi confermassi di stare davvero dormendo-


End file.
